


Oh you're so dead Nightwing-

by xPurpleStarlightx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dark Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character Dick Grayson, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Protective Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurpleStarlightx/pseuds/xPurpleStarlightx
Summary: Jason has a dark past and Slade is about to find out.oh, and he's gonna kill Nightwing and possibly the rest of the Batfam after this.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, non consensual - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Oh you're so dead Nightwing-

Slade didn’t really care when Red Hood went down. The kid was young and could probably escape prison no problem.

He watched as Nightwing tackled Hood to the ground and tasered him with those god damn escrima sticks. Slade winced for Jason because he knows from experience that those things hurt. Slade slid round the corner debating on helping his temporary partner out. He stayed around the corner watching the scene play out for a bit before deciding. He watched as Red Hood went for his guns but only to be stopped by Nightwing grabbing his arm and twisting it at an odd angle, Deathstroke flinched back at the audible -crack!- that was heard and grimacing at Jason's pained shout. This wasn't very Grayson like, the kid preferred to restrain without causing more damage than necessary, not tonight it seems. He tried to listen to the conversation but only hearing little bits of it.

"Come on Little Wing-"

"Thought you liked this-"

"-Ason we miss you."

"-guess I'll have to convince you"

Slade watched in mild interest when Nightwing dragged Jason behind the warehouse, no cameras, Slade idly noted as he followed. He watched Jason's attempts to free himself from the iron grip Dick had on him. He watched as Jason became desperate and started begging and pleading-  
'What the fuck is going on right now?!' Slade thought, this was very un-Red Hood-like.  
Slade got to higher ground as he looked down at where Nightwing had stopped dragging Hood. He had a good view and a could hear perfectly what was going on.

"Come on Jason, you used to love this." Nightwing sighed. 

"Get away from me!" Jason practically screamed.

Slade didn't have a clue what was happening right now. But was gearing up to step in.

He watched as Grayson glides his hand down Jason and grasps his face.

"You used to be so nice and beg me for it but now... now, you're just acting childish and resisting." Nightwing continued his very non-platonic groping even as Jason squirmed. Slade didn't like where this was going.

"Please Dick, I'll be good- I'll even come home, just don't do this- I- ple- I'll do anything" Nightwing freezes at the words, a wicked smile on his face.

"Anything?" 

Slade doesn't understand his protectiveness right now but it's screaming at him to stop this and stop Jason from returning home. They had only briefly talked about private stuff before planning their attack,  
Jason had talked about the outlaws and how much he misses them, never about his family though. Slade didn't press him to... kinda regretting that now.  
"Yeah, anything" Slade's attention went immediately back to the situation at hand.

Nightwing sits down against the wall. Jason watches in fear about what was gonna happen. Slade was feeling a little sick. He's murdered people and this was making him sick.

"Come here little wing..." he watched as Red Hood attempted to crawl over, but with a broken arm that was quite difficult, still he managed to make it over to where Dick was sitting.

"Such a good boy..." Nightwing praised before dragging Jason into his lap.  
Slade physically gagged. 

Dick slid his hands up Jason's side before gripping onto his slim waist in a way that was guaranteed to leave bruises.  
"What would Bruce say if he saw you working with Deathstroke of all people, you know how we feel when you work with the Rogues" Nightwing scolded in an almost loving way as if he actually cared about what happened to Red Hood.

"I'm sorry Dickie... but I couldn't let those bastards get away with selling to kids. I- I just can't. Please don't tell B."

Slade was physically shaking with rage at this point, what kind of Fucked up family dynamic was this. Sure his family wasn't normal but they didn't act like this!

"Shh shh, it's ok Jason. You know he cares about you, he deserves to know. " Nightwing strips Red Hood of his signature leather jacket and lays it to this side. He tucks his head into the crook of Jason's neck. Jason practically shuddered in his grasp. One might think he's enjoying himself but the silent tears on his face tell Slade all he needs to know.

Jason looks up and catches a glimpse of Deathstroke peering over the roof. Slade saw the almost pleading look he gave him as Nightwing slowly ground his hips into Jason.  
Slade decided enough was enough. He shot a warning bullet beside Nightwing. He watched as Dick threw Jason off his lap. Slade almost growled at the treatment before charging at Grayson. Making quick work of knocking him unconscious and tying him up.  
Slade turns his gaze to Jason who is pale and shaking. This entire situation felt surreal. He scooped up Jason and, as much as he wanted to keep his pride, started whispering reassurances in his ear. He watched as Jason's grip slackened and then he passed out.  
Slade gathered their things and drove back to their shared safe house.  
When they made it into the building Jason was awake and was avid to go inside and sleep, Slade couldn't blame him, tonight was exhausting, physically, and emotionally. Slade placed his hand at the small of Jason's back, noting how he doesn't flinch at the touch. Then proceeds to lead Jason to the couch, stripping himself of his armor then taking Jason's off. When they were both relaxed on the couch. Slade was caught off guard at the sudden weight on his lap. Looking down seeing Jason using his thighs as a pillow. Slade wasn't even angry just automatically slid his hand through Jason's hair. He felt Jason relax into the touch and smiled. Yeah, this was ok. They could deal with all the family drama in the morning.   
Right now Slade just let Jason nuzzle in closer and made a promise to protect him from anything.

OH, also he’s gonna beat the shit out of Dick Grayson next time he sees him.


End file.
